User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Show Me Your War Whistle Chapter 1
Hello Happy Tree Fans, this is my first HTF fanfiction with Batmarcus but one of MANY fanfics with him first of all. However, I will warn you that because we’re working on so many different fanfics at the same time, this story will take a very long time between edits, like, so if you have a problem with that, you can take the exit on the left (backspace) or right (close window) our feelings will not be hurt. Now, for those still here, START THE STORY! It was the beginning of another normal day in Happy Tree Town, most recent news being the giant squid that got into Sniffles house while Handy, Petunia, Toothy, and Cuddles were over so Flippy steers clear of that part of town but didn't feel like staying home. As he walked though, he passed the town's Pet Store seeing a familiar van pull out. "Dirty rotten thieves," he muttered. Though there are very few people he hates when not flipped out, he certainly built a distaste for the twins that one Christmas Eve they tied him up and stole everything in his house… he's still not sure what happened after that… Looking over at the entrance to the Pet Store, he decided to see what the damage was. He entered the shop carefully staring around the place, nothing was out of place, over in the cages, though, he found a dog looking lost and confused. He went over to the puppy and it got excited letting out a small bark bringing a smile back on Flippy's face as he bent down picking him up, "Hi there, little fellow," he said, receiving a puppy kiss on the cheek. He smiled wider, surely no one would mind if he took the little guy home right? Not being a hypocrite, he paid for the puppy as well as getting some supplies to take care of it before taking him home. ---- Everything on the ride home went fairly smoothly. Flippy let out a sigh of relief as he pulled into his garage. He didn't want to have another terrifying flash back and certainly didn't want to black out again. Whenever he woke up, there was a lot of carnage around him but he never really thought much of it. It is Happy Tree Town after all. The puppy barked happily and liked him as they stopped. "Ready to see your new home, Boy?" He smiled, getting out of the jeep with the puppy in his arms. The pup barked and they headed inside as he flicked on the light and set the puppy down. Flippy realized then that he's going to need a name. "How about Sparkles? What do you say to that boy?" he asked. The puppy barked loudly, wagging his tail, not realizing how girly the name he was just given was. "Alright, Sparkles it is then." He smiled and yawned. "Guess I should take a nap. Come on, Sparkles," he said, picking Sparkles up. The headed over to a large bed and he set Sparkles down beside him. Flippy snuggled up under his covers falling asleep fairly easily and starting to purr as he always does. Unfortunately, to Sparkles, it sounded like something else… a lot like a whistle. He started to growl as his look became crazed and he pounced on Flippy's arm. He bit down hard on the bear's arm the pain flipping him out before he even woke up, and Fliqpy certainly wasn't going to sleep through an attack. He woke up in a flash threw the mad dog against the wall behind him. He growled as the dog got up running to attack again. Fliqpy pulled out his signature bowie knife, ready to kill the dog then and there but is surprised when Sparkles bites down on the blade and rips it out of his hand. "Clever little thing. You're still gonna die though," Fliqpy growled, taking the lamp from the bedside table. The dog barked in almost excitement jumping in the air avoiding the lamp and landing on the bear. Fliqpy growled and pushed the dog off before it could land anything lethal. He bared his own claws and aimed them for the pups head but Sparkles bit onto his finger and refused to let go. Fliqpy growled trying to shake the pup off. He's a war hero; he was not about to be shown up by a puppy. Finally, he flung the dog off and it flew into the wall. Once he did, he realized that his knife obviously wasn't in the dog's mouth anymore and looked around for it making sure to still keep an eye on his opponent. He found it a few feet away and dove for it not planning on losing it again. As he got a hold of it he heard the dog growling again. Fliqpy quickly flipped over to face the dog, going into a defensive position instead of offensive for the first time since the war. The dog pounced again and Fliqpy slashed his knife at the dog but only managed to catch a leg with how quick it was. The pup whimpered a little at the hit. Fliqpy tried to take advantage of the display of weakness lunging at the dog. Who jumped and bit his nose. Getting seriously fed up with this dog, Fliqpy slashed his knife at him still attached to his nose hoping if not a killing blow, to at least get it off his nose. The dog let go of his nose and instead bit his toes. ---- The fight went on like this for a while with neither actually winning and both were just left exhausted. With a last feeble swipe at each other they passed out. Once they eventually regained consciousness, they were both good again. "What happened last night?" Flippy muttered in the morning. He sat up and looked over at Sparkles who was up as well, wagging his tail happily, both cured of the injuries from the fight as everyone in the town always does. "Do you know what happened boy?" He asked and received a bark in response. Flippy laughed a bit and said, "I guess I'll take that as a no." Though, he still couldn't help but wonder. There was a few times during the war that he was passed out that long or even longer but not since then. Still though those had been battles, maybe someone had broken in last night? Flippy picked up Sparkles and decided to check the house to see if those two raccoons stole anything, no one else would break into his house or anyone's for that matter. It was a mess, furniture flipped and items scattered all over the ground, a few things broken but not missing. That of course, only baffled him even further. "What could have done all this?" The dog whimpered as if just as confused. Flippy sighed, holding Sparkles close. "I guess it isn't that uncommon here." He barked and licked Flippy's cheek. Flippy smiled at that, scratching Sparkles behind the ear. "It is sad that a sweet little puppy like yourself ended up in a town like ours. I mean it's sad for everyone but you never did anything." The dog barked happily and then hopped down and started scratching at the front door. "You want to go out, Boy." He became excitable and scratched harder. "Alright, I need to find that leash I got first though," Flippy said as if the dog understood him, looking around the mess for said item. He found it under the overturned coach. He took it out from under the couch deciding to try to clean this up later, as he hooked the leash onto Sparkles. "Come on, Boy, let's go for a walk." Sparkles hoped a little bit, barking louder. He smiled and opened the door. ---- Flippy lead him out cautiously, they not to think of all the dangerous stuff they could encounter. So far it was a bright and sunny day, nothing too bad all in all. He continued on hoping that doesn't change too soon. Soon enough as they walked the birds started to sing. Of course, Sparkles went crazy. He growled and bit free of his leash and Flippy flipped out from that right away. The dog sprinted off with Fliqpy on its tail. It wasn't long at all until Sparkles found Lumpy walking down the sidewalk and locked in on his target. He ran in and bit him on the leg. Lumpy looked down and gave his girlish scream trying to get the dog off but Sparkles dug his teeth in deeper refusing to let go. Fliqpy took this opportunity hoping he'd actually be able to kill the moose this time so he drew his knife and tackled Lumpy. Lumpy was able to push him off but with Sparkles on his leg, he couldn't get away. He stood and stabbed in Lumpy's other leg. "What do you think of my new pet?" Fliqpy asked menacingly and took the knife out of his leg and went right for the head. He shook his head rapidly. "Wrong answer," Fliqpy said, and lowered the knife, going for the stomach instead. He brought his blade down into Lumpy's stomach and, with a psychopathic laugh, Fliqpy moved the knife around expertly hooking and taking out his small intestine. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do this? You have made a fool out of me for too long. Now it ends." He grabbed onto part of the exposed intestine and pulled out, wrapping it around Lumpy's mismatched antlers. He tied it in a bow before stopping to think. Fliqpy looked at Lumpy's chest quickly telling that the moose was dead, he put on a Lifty and Shifty style grin, which looks different, and even kind of weird, with his razor-sharp teeth and looks down at Sparkles, shocked to find he wasn't feral anymore, especially since this is the first time he's seen the dog's nice state having not known it existed. Maybe, this dog could be of use to him, not an enemy. The question was though, how does he get it feral again? He hummed to himself thinking things over. Luck would have it that it was whistle like enough for Sparkles. He started growling and leapt at him except this time Fliqpy caught him and held him away. Holding him back, though not without consequence, Fliqpy looked across the street seeing Giggles and motioned over. "We don't have to be enemies." The dog shot him a look of what he could only say was curiosity. "We go after the others and, together, we'd be even more unstoppable." It growled as if asking; "Why should I trust you?" "We both have the same goal. Do we not?" The dog seemed to think it over before nodding slightly. "Then why not work on it together?" It considered him and then licked his cheek. Fliqpy wiped off his cheek. "Okay, but don't do that again." The dog nodded simply to show it understood. "Good, then let go kill some people," Fliqpy said, setting Sparkles down. The dog barked happily at that so, Fliqpy looked for a victim. Giggles was gone now but he spots Cuddles skateboarding down the sidewalk, getting closer. "Perfect there's our next target." Sparkles looked over, growled, and made a run for the rabbit. He jumped chomping on his leg. Cuddles screamed by forced off his skateboard, which continued lazily down the sidewalk without him. He tried to kick the dog off to no avail as Flipqy approached. Cuddles saw Fliqpy and tried to get to his feet with Sparkles on his leg, looking for his board. It however was much further down the road than he could reach. However, he spotted a hotdog vending cart and made a leap for it with his good foot successfully grabbing on and heading off away from Fliqpy, unfortunately for him, Sparkles was still attached to his leg. "Let go, I can't steer you stupid dog!" Sparkles only growled and made his way higher up Cuddles' body. "Get off me!" He said hitting the dog repeatedly on the head. Sparkles growled madly at the hits starting to tear into Cuddles chest. He screamed and fell off the cart. Only relishing in the screams, Sparkles got through Cuddles' ribcage and ripped out one of his lungs chewing happily and ripped at his face, Despite missing a lung and his face painfully messed up, Cuddles screamed for all he was worth which only annoyed the dog enough to bite at his throat. The bite crushed Cuddles' windpipe finally silencing him for the day. "Nice work." Flipqy said. He went over only to find that, once again, Sparkles wasn't mad anymore. "So what? You can only get one kill until triggered again?" The dog just looked at him confused and barked happily. Fliqpy sighed rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what his trigger is. "How do I get you back?" He muttered. Sparkles still looked confused and tried to jump up at him hyperly not realizing he's jumping at a serial killer instead of his owner. He shook a little marveling at how cute the pup was and in seconds Flippy was back looking a bit confused. Flippy sighed and picked him up. "Sorry, Sparkles, I guess I must have passed out again." The dog barked happily liking his face. Flippy laughed a bit with a smile, "Alright, I guess you don't mind?" The dog nodded and they kept walking though it didn't take long for Flippy to realize that the leash was broken. "Guess we'll have to get you something stronger." He wondered how it broke but not very hard since random destruction isn't much weirder than death. "Must have gotten into some trouble. Are you hurt, Boy?" Flippy asked, looking over the blood on Sparkles. The dog shook it's head ears flopping. "Good, let's go get you a new leash then." He barked and they set off, Flippy simply carrying Sparkles back to the pet store. ---- However, when he got to the store, Lifty and Shifty were there, wearing their signature grins, dropping off more of their whistle-crazed dogs. Once the door opened, Lifty looked over, spotting and recognizing "Sparkles" and started prodding his twin, who was counting the money they got for the dogs, with his elbow. He looked over to them and his eyes widened slightly, "How did he get one?" He muttered. "He must have bought the first one but this is really bad," Lifty whispered. "Not necessarily,” Shifty said and pulled Lifty out the back entrance. "Those two are both more than dangerous enough on their own but together?" "Wouldn't they just attack each other?" "Maybe but what if they team up? I'm not taking that chance." "Oh, come on, what are the odds of that?" "I don't know. I don't know what goes through either of their heads and I never want to but it would make sense. They both just kill everyone they can find when triggered." “Yeah but they'd find each other first." "What if they found that they can't kill each other though? As I pointed out yesterday, they're just as skilled as he is. Wouldn't that work both ways?" "Maybe, but that's a big maybe." "A big maybe is still a maybe." "I suppose, but there isn't much we can do." "We can steal the dog back when Flippy's asleep. You've seen how that bear sleeps." "I'm not sure that is the wisest decision brother. Remember last time we robbed him." Shifty reminded. Lifty sighed at that. "I know. I don't need to be reminded but this would be different; it's just one thing. We'd be in and out." "I'm not sure." "Come on, the worst that can happen is that we both die which is just as likely standing out here so what's there to lose?" "The pain, the incredible amount of pain." "So you'd rather just leave them lose, possibly together? Plus, if we succeed, we can sell the dog back to the pet store and get even more money." Sold solely on the prospect of more money, Shifty caved. "Alright, fine, I suppose." "So, as the next time we're alive at night?" "Yes, like that." "Shouldn't we work out a plan?" "Yeah, we should just in case." "Tying him up again is out. I don't think his evil side even noticed." "Yeah, so that's a no." "If only we knew a way to make him good again. Or at least what makes him evil so we can avoid it." "Yeah, but don’t we need stealth." "Not really, we used forklifts last time and it didn't wake him up." "Yeah, but this time he has the dog." "So, no whistling, that's easy." "We could still wake the dog up though." "And what would be the threat there as long as he stays nice?" "Yeah, he could wake the bear." "And how would he do that?" "Lick his face or bark near his ear, how do we know that won't trigger the bear?" "I guess that's true." Lifty sighed. "Exactly." "So then we need to find a way to grab the dog and get it out of the house without waking it." "Yeah, pretty much." "Maybe we could try practicing some ways on the dogs we still have?" "Yeah, that could work." "It would be better than nothing at least." "Yeah, it would." "Then let’s head back to the apartment." "Yeah, come on." Without Flippy ever noticing their presence as he bought a new, better leash, they got into the van with Shifty in the driver's seat and headed home to prepare. Shifty pulled the van up by the apartment building and Lifty got out the passenger door throwing open the back where all the dogs they still have are, still nice since they were very careful not to trigger them. They jumped out looking happy. "Alright, puppies! Time to get home!" Lifty told them leading them to the in fairly easily. They followed him in barking happily. Shifty followed simply counting through the money for the umpteenth time, making sure no one tried to rip them off. "Okay, it's all here." "Think we'll have enough to feed ourselves and the dogs?" Lifty asked, not all that into this earning cash honestly, stuff. With having to provide some food for the dogs, they weren't any better off for a lot more work and letting them all lose in once wasn't even remotely an option. Though, if they take too long, people will figure out how dangerous the dogs are and no one will take the dogs, which is kind of ridiculous for a town like this but the point remains, the timing has to be perfect. "Yeah, we should be fine." "Let's hope you're right," Lifty said, placing a paw on his constantly aching stomach, a pain he's gotten used to but still seemed to complain more when reminded. He smiled a bit though, at the thought of getting some real food as he opened their dingy apartment, letting the dogs file in, then Shifty before he headed in himself. "What a day, and what a night ahead." He sighed. "So, I guess for now we wait for one of these to fall asleep?" "Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard right?" "Right, they are puppies." "Exactly, and with no whistles well be fine." "Unless something unrelated to the dogs kills us." "Yeah, well what would be new there?" "Nothing, it would just obviously delay things." "Anyway, we also have all these dogs to think about." "What about them?" "What are we going to do about them?" "The same plan?" "Then isn't there a chance the bear gets another?" "Do you have any better ideas?" "Send them somewhere else." "What do you mean? Like where?" "I don't know, just not here, and then we never have to do this again." "Well, it's not like we can take them out of town where they can kill permanently." "They could die permanently out there." "You know that's not how it works. Remember when we got eaten by those sharks off the coast of that deserted island? The curse follows anyone who leaves." "Does that really include pets too? How do we know?" "We don't know for sure but it would make the most sense." "I suppose, I just am stressed." "I know. I am, too." "Let's just refocus." "Right, we should have thought of him before we started this." "Yeah, but we didn't." "What if we wait until the other dogs are sold before stealing back his?" "That would make more sense." "Then that's what we'll do." "Yeah, alright that works better anyway." "Does anything need to change with the schedule then?" "Just factor in the possibility they could be at the store." "Right, but we don't need to change when each goes at all?" "No, not really." "Good, that was hard to work out." "Yeah, I know it was, I wish I knew who bred these things?" "Yeah, or that we knew about their problem before we were stuck with them." "Yeah, we got fooled." "Just so you know, we are never doing anything like this again." "I understand that." "You agree then?" "Yeah I do, why would I not?" "Just making sure." "I understand." ---- Not long after, back at the pet store, the door opened again, and in entered a famous pigeon-toed porcupine entered, laughing nervously as fleeting eyes scanned the area. Cuddles had suggested that maybe a pet could help her feel braver and after a lot of convincing from the persistent rabbit, she agreed as long as she can pick something she felt was safe. She sighed wishing it was easier to tell him no, she wasn't supposed to be alone but he must have gotten himself killed because she couldn't find Cuddles anywhere. "Alright, just look around and see if anything catches my eye," she thought carefully. She heard a high pitched bark and nearly jumped out of her skin but turned to the source of the bark finding the Sparkles-like dog that Lifty and Shifty had just sold and carefully made her way over to it. "You don't seem to bad, are you? Actually, you're pretty cute." It barked happily and started scratching at the glass as if wanting to be petted. She smiled a little stretching her hand out to it. Slowly but surely, her shaky hand reached his back and started stroking it, smiling a bit more. "Yeah, you're not scary." It licked her hand happily. "Want to come home with me?" She asked. The dog barked in response, jumping a bit. "Alright then it's settled." She said picking up the dog. He nuzzled into her soft fun right when she did. "You'll be perfect." She said smiling as she picked out pet supplies. It didn't take long to have it all picked out and the supplies and dog paid for. ---- With that they headed out back towards home. She walks home constantly looking over her shoulder and every other direction for the dangers the town is famous for. She walked almost everywhere, she does have her driver's license but she only uses it if she need to be somewhere overly far. Driving just adds a multitude of more things that could go wrong. She does, shockingly, get home in one piece, unlocking a magnitude of locks to get in, then relocking them behind her. Her living room was small with white walls that held a few photos and a large TV along one wall that she had been talked into. She also had the softest and safest sofa on the opposite wall and a door that lead into the kitchen. Besides the TV though, there was no glass, almost nothing sharp, or fire hazards and pretty much anything proving dangerous either on her or that she heard a story of, was removed. For example, she sleeps on the couch ever since the springs in Petunia's bed popped out, taking her organs with them. Despite all the locks, she does a once over of the whole house to make sure no one managed to break in and was just waiting for her to let her guard down, as if that ever happened. "Okay, I'm safe," she said, as the dog barked happily. She set him carefully on the ground. "What do you think of your new home, Boy?" He looked around and yipped happily. "Glad you like it." Flaky says, kneeling down and petting the dog but then a thought suddenly crosses her mind and she withdraws her hand, mixing both in her defensive quills while avoiding pricking herself and stares down the creature she just let into her home interrogatively. It's Happy Tree Town. If it seems too good to be true, it definitely is. "What's the catch?" Alright, now that you’ve all read through the whole chapter without this bias (except for anyone that didn’t read the story at all and just decided to read random author’s notes, whatever floats your boat) I will tell you that my co-author Batmarcus, has seen exactly four episodes as of the moment I’m writing this authors note: Doggone It (watched right before the story started), Eyes Cold Lemonade (watched once Flippy headed to take his nap), By the Seat of Your Pants (watched right before Sparkles went crazy and they attacked Lumpy), and Wingin' It (watched right before Flaky’s appearance). Now, I hope you liked it, please comment and you are welcome to flame. Category:Blog posts